Feel This
by watchxxthexsky
Summary: That night he dreams of a little girl with blonde curls and his eyes. LP post 6x13.


So again, Katie dropped the ball and is way behind all the other people who posted their 613 oneshots, lol. I know there's a ton out there that are amazing, I know I've enjoyed them all, but I hope you all like this as well.

BTW, LP are perfect. That scene is probably the best LP scene… ever. I'm so much more in love with them than I already was. I don't think I've ever seen Lucas smile like that. Amazing. Chad is so perfect in the quiet, emotional moments.

* * *

_  
What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored  
And everything that was taken can be restored_

Peyton is well aware of the life that's cradled inside of her, and the need to sleep to keep him or her healthy. But Lucas hasn't shown any signs of exhaustion; one of his hands is resting on top of her stomach, and the other is wrapped around her. His eyes seem transfixed on her tummy, occasionally running back up to her own eyes - smiling widely when they connect. Not wanting to miss a moment of this monumental night, she fights sleep every time her eyes begin to close. She doesn't want to - _can't _- miss a moment of any of this.

Sunrise is probably mere moments away, and when her eyes begin to close for the eleventh time, Lucas leans over and presses a kiss to her nose. "Go to sleep, you," he whispers. He presses his hand just a touch firmer into her stomach and looks down again. "And you."

She falls asleep thinking of his lips on her stomach and the smile in his voice when he told her he loved her.

_Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest_

She wakes nearly 9 hours later, finding the day half over. The rose he'd brought her last night is clutched in her palm, one of the thorns having formed a crescent shape into the skin there.

Lucas watches from the doorway as she lazily stretches, pulling herself into a sitting position. She absently runs a hand over her stomach, but stops to smile. "Good morning, baby," he hears her whisper.

Tears threaten to fall from his eyes and for the fifth time in the past 48 hours he feels like such a girl.

Then again, he's never had the experience of knowing the love of his life is carrying his child. If there's anything to shed tears over, this is it.

Watching her stroking her stomach gives him literal butterflies. She's going to be a great mother. She already is.

"Morning," her soft voice draws him from his thoughts.

Chuckling, he walks over to their bed and sits down next to her. "Afternoon, you mean?"

"Whatever," she mumbles into his mouth, pressing a soft kiss there.

"So…" he trails off, his hands rubbing her arms.

"So…?" she mocks, shaking her curls.

He laughs and pulls her into his side. "Any morning sickness?"

"No, not really. I've been pretty nauseous though."

Lucas kisses the top of her head, and sighs - this is real. Really real. The only two dreams that have ever mattered to him are coming true:

Marrying Peyton Sawyer.

Having a baby with Peyton Sawyer.

He gently pushes her to lay back on the bed, and she kinks a brow. "Oh, naughty."

Laughing, he puts a finger to his lips, indicating her quietness. She smiles sweetly when his head rests against her stomach. Automatically, her hands rest on top of his newly grown back hair, running the short strands through her fingers. She sighs and thinks that all her dreams are finally coming true. There can't be anything more beautiful than that.

"Hey baby," she hears him whisper into her stomach. "I'm your daddy."

As he begins to talk to their baby, tears fall unabashedly across her cheeks.

So maybe she was wrong… this makes it infinitely more beautiful.

_Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation, under my breath_

After dinner has been eaten and the dishes have been cleared, the parents to be find themselves laying on the couch. Lucas laying with Peyton sprawled on top of him.

Her fingers trace circles on the skin that is exposed at the top of his shirt. He hums happily and every now and then presses a kiss into her hair.

If this is how they spend each day for the rest of their lives, he doesn't think he'll ever feel lost again.

Him, his girl, and his child.

It's the perfect picture of happiness.

"Abigail, Isabelle, Madelyn," she whispers softly.

Lucas squints and tilts his head. "What?"

"Aidan, Andrew, Jacob," she whispers again, a teasing lilt in her voice.

"What are you going on about, wily?"

She lifts herself up and off so that she can sit next to him. "Baby names."

Lucas smiles and chuckles.

"Do you like any of them?"

"I like all of them," he nods. And he really does.

Peyton huffs playfully. "Well what do you like the best?"

"Isabelle. And Aidan. Those are good names babe," he leans forward to press his forehead against hers. "And I was thinking…"

She taps his chin with her index finger. "What?"

"If we have a boy… I would really like his middle name to be Keith."

Peyton nods slightly and kisses him. A slow, loving kiss. "Of course, baby."

He sighs in relief. "And if we have a girl… Anna?"

It's more of a question than a statement because he's not sure how she'll take it.

By the way she's pushing him back onto the couch, and moving her lips roughly against his - he takes it she loves the idea.

_It's gotta be just right  
Soul and spirt  
Chord and lyrics  
What if I told you that innocence is yours  
And the beauty you have now is brighter than before  
Before_

Settling herself on his lap, Lucas feels his hands itching to touch her, but refrains. She's testing his will, and he's going to her a run for her money.

Or… he's going to try. Because the way her lips are pressing against his jaw have his eyes fluttering shut.

And the way her hands are tugging at his belt make his mouth part and ragged breaths coming at uneven intervals.

His hands go to push hers away, but by the time he's made it down there, one small hand is slipping inside and lightly gripping him.

Lucas throws his hands back and buries his hand in her curls. Any objections he had are moot.

She's touching him and it feels fucking amazing.

"Peyt," he barely sputters out her nickname, "maybe we shouldn't do this. The baby…"

Peyton rolls her eyes, but continues to steadily stroke him, placing kisses to his neck and the hollow of his throat. "It's perfectly fine, Lucas."

He wants to speak, but the feel of her hands and the smell that is uniquely that of his fiancé's is consuming him, so he merely nods. He feels himself slipping further and further away, so he hurriedly pulls her hand away.

They look into each other's eyes and smile widely. This night is their celebration.

Lucas stands up from the couch and quickly gathers her into his arms bridal style. She giggles loudly at the surprise movement, but leans into his warm embrace. His arms around her almost lull her into a state of sleep, but then she feels her back being laid against their sheets, and his body gliding on top of hers.

And then he's pressed against her in all the right places; suddenly she's wide awake again.

It all seems to happen in a blur of activity; the sole shirt - well, his - that she's wearing is lifted over her head, kisses peppered across smooth skin, belt and pants removed in a flurry.

Peyton feels his hand pressing between the apex of her thighs, but removes it - she just wants him. To feel them together.

He looks into her eyes, and can feel his body shaking. He doesn't know why - but it feels like their first time all over again. His heart is thumping wildly against his chest, and his palms are sweating.

But then he looks into her green eyes - those shining _emerald_ eyes - and feels her lips opening under his, and that's all it takes.

Lucas flips them over and settles her small form on top of his body. She's so damn beautiful right now: lips swollen, hair tousled, skin flushed - and he knows he's probably imagining it since she's only in her first trimester, but a small bump in her stomach.

Not being able to wait any longer, he lifts her up and over, sinking her down on top of him. The warmth that's encasing him is too much - a loud groan slips from his mouth at the same time Peyton lightly purrs.

Their movements are slow, but no less passionate. Perhaps even more so than usual. He wants to commit every sigh, every arch of her back, every kiss and sway to memory. This night is not something he'll ever forget.

Running his hand up her body, he slowly flicks his thumb across each nipple before moving down to rest on top of her stomach. When her hand comes down to join his, he feels himself tumbling over the edge.

With a mumbled, "I love you," she's right behind him.

_Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest_

"Girl or boy?" She asks, in their long line of questions.

They'd enjoyed the afterglow of making love, and now they were rambling excitedly about the new life they'd created.

"Honestly, I just want a healthy baby."

Peyton huffs and laughs, "That's cliché, Scott. What are you really thinking?"

He shrugs and flips over onto his side to look in her eyes. "I want a little girl. Just like her mom. A little girl to spoil," he chuckles.

"A little girl," she mulls the thought over. "With her daddy's eyes."

"And her mommy's curls," he tugs one.

"She will have you wrapped around her finger," Peyton points out.

He nods quickly. "Oh, no doubt."

"A true daddy's girl," Peyton whispers.

Not for the first time, he's overwhelmed with all the love in the room. Leaning forward, he hugs her tightly. "Get some sleep."

Peyton grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers, and brings their joined hands to rest on her bare stomach. "Night baby," they both whisper.

Lucas stays awake long after his girl falls asleep, just watching the steady rising and falling of her chest, and he feels himself lulled to sleep by the motion. That night he dreams of a little girl with blonde curls and his eyes.

_Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation, under my breath _

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
